The human spine provides a vast array of functions, many of which are mechanical in nature. The spine is constructed to allow nerves from the brain to pass to various portions of the middle and lower body. These nerves, typically called the spinal cord, are located in a region within the spine called the spinal canal. Various nerve bundles emerge from the spine at different locations along the lateral length of the spine. In a healthy spine, these nerves are protected from damage and/or undue pressure thereon by the structure of the spine itself.
The spine has a complex curvature made up of a plurality (24 in all) of individual vertebrae separated by intervertebral discs. These discs hold the vertebrae together in a flexible manner so as to allow a relative movement between the vertebrae from front to back and from side to side. This movement then allows the body to bend forward and backward, to twist from side to side, and to rotate about a vertical axis. Throughout this movement, when the spine is operating properly the nerves are maintained clear of the hard structure of the spine.
Over time, or because of accidents, the intervertebral discs loose height, become cracked, dehydrated, or herniated. The result is that the disc height is reduced leading to compression of the nerve bundles, causing pain and in some cases damage to the nerves.
Currently, there are many systems and methods at the disposal of a physician for reducing, or eliminating, the pain by minimizing the stress on the nerve bundles. In some instances, the existing disk is removed and an artificial disk is substituted therefore. In other instances, two or more vertebrae are fused together to prevent relative movement between the fused discs.
Often there is required a system and method for maintaining, or recreating, proper space for the nerve bundles that emerge from the spine at a certain location. In some cases a cage or bone graft is placed in the disc space to preserve, or restore, height and to cause fusion of the vertebral level. As an aid in stabilizing the vertebrae, one or more rods or braces are placed between the fused vertebrae with the purpose of the rods being to support the vertebrae, usually along the posterior of the spine while fusion takes place. These rods are often held in place by anchors which are fitted into the pedicle of the vertebrae. One type of anchor is a pedicle screw, and such screws come in a variety of lengths, diameters, and thread types.
One problem when connecting the braces to the anchors is to position the braces in place as quickly as possible and without doing more damage to the surrounding tissue and muscle of the patient as is absolutely necessary. For that reason, procedures have been developed that allow the physician to secure the anchors in the bony portion of the spine and to then connect the brace between the anchors. Techniques have been developed to allow the surgeon to perform this procedure in a minimally invasive manner, utilizing a percutaneous method.
In one such procedure, a first pedicle screw is inserted in a first vertebra to be stabilized. This screw is inserted using a tube, or cannula, extending through the patient's skin to the pedicle portion of the vertebrae. A second pedicle screw is inserted through a second cannula into the second vertebrae to be stabilized. Under current practice, the physician then must work the brace, or other supporting device, so that each brace end is positioned properly with respect to the preplaced pedicle screws. In order to properly position the brace ends fluoroscope pictures are taken as the brace is worked into position. It is difficult for the physician to know the exact orientation of the brace and even to know for certain when the brace ends have been properly positioned. U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,929 shows one instrument for positioning a stabilization brace between two preplaced anchors.
Another problem with both of the approach discussed above, is that the braces must be made significantly longer than the distance between the pedicle screws to allow for proper attachment of the brace ends to the screws. Placement of the brace is sensitive to anchor alignment since the adjustment establishes the trajectory of the brace. If this trajectory is not established properly, the brace would have to pass through tissue or would be blocked by bone. Also, the design of the brace necessitates a separate incision in the back of the patient, and the learning curve for manipulation the insertion device of the '929 patent is difficult.
A more recent approach has been to insert cannulae over the respective pedicle areas of the vertebrae to be stabilized, and then measure the distance between the cannulae. This measurement is then used to select, or cut a rod, adding a bit to the dimension to ensure that the rod can be rigidly affixed to each anchor. In addition, each rod must be bent a certain amount (or a pre-bent rod utilized) to reflect the curvature of the spine. Once the proper rod dimension and shape is obtained each end of the rod is positioned in its respective cannulae and the rod is worked downward toward the anchors passing through a separation of muscle and tissue from the skin line to the pedicle site. This placement of the rod is facilitated by a long handheld gripper which must then be manipulated to position the rod ends over the respective anchors so as to capture the rod end with set screws in the tops of the respective anchors. Proper positioning of the rod ends is difficult, and requires repeated use of fluoroscopy to insure that the rod is fully seated and in a correct position. If the rod is not fully seated, the construct will not assemble correctly and will most likely fail. Further, the failure of the construct will most likely not be immediately apparent.
What is needed is a stabilization assembly which uses a rod with a predefined bend, the rod being preassembled with a bone anchor and movable to span from one bone anchor to another bone anchor using extensions and tools designed to work with the assembly.